Clockwork
by Temmie Flakes
Summary: Set before Frisk fell and really its just a load of fluff, like fluffed to the max. Please enjoy! I am open to suggestions and requests.
1. Clockwork

"SAAAANSSS!"

"mmff"

"SANS IT'S MORNING!"

"mmm"

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP, OTHERWISE HOW WILL I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEGIN YOUR PUZZLE TRAINING!"

"Paps…"

"WE NEED TO CATCH THAT HUMAN OTHERWISE UNDYNE WILL NEVER LET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Paps…I... "

"NO EXCUSES SANS. YOU'RE FAR TOO LAZY"

"Paps...I...need to tell you…"

"WHAT IS IT SANS?"

"It's time I told you why I am always sleeping, What I do when I am locked up in my room…

and why I haven't picked up that sock"

"SANS?"

"Every night now like clockwork I've been working on this project. Time and Time again I've tried to tell you but I couldn't it's really ticking me off."

"SANS? WHAT IS IT, YOU'RE NEVER THIS SERIOUS. I'LL HELP YOU THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR AND I AM THE BEST AT BEING FRIENDS!"

"Thanks Papy, I am trying to think of the fastest way to explain this, every second counts. Papyrus I need to ask you something."

"YES, SANS?"

"Have you ever tried to eat a clock?"

"WHAT?"

"Well I have, every night and I am exhausted. It feels like it will never end, I try to stay joking act like I am nonplussed but really I have to face facts!"

"...SANS?"

"Papy, trying to eat a clock. Well…It's very _**time consuming**_!"

"OH MY GOD, SANS!"

"What that joke is a _timeless_ classic"

" SANS WHEN WILL YOU STOP MAKING THESE TERRIBLE PUNS"

"Never I have a Skele-ton"

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT"

"Don't worry Paps, it's going _**tibia**_ ok"

"SANS! I AM LEAVING"

"Heh, I guess I'll just go back to sleep."

Hey you people, yes you and you too Temmy. I hope you liked this story if you didn't then I guess it must have been some kind of Pun-ishment huh? Well I was thinking of writing some day in the life clips of Undertale if anyone has any suggestions please let me know!

These characters do not belong to me, they belong to a pretty foxy guy named Toby ;).


	2. Snowy Spaghetti

Hey Undertalers! Soo I thought this was going to be a one shot but I guess I was wrong. Anyway enjoy ;)

...

It was a glorious morning the sun was shining, birds were singing…..Papyrus was having a pretty unenjoyable time.

As soon as he was out of earshot of Sans. He took out his phone and dialled Undyne's number.

"HEY, Undyne here, you say it I slay it."

"UNDYNE, IT'S PAPYRUS MY GENIUS PLAN FAILED. I WAS DEFEATED BY PUNS. "

"Oh, hey Paps. So he's not with you now?"

"NO, UNDYNE WHAT SHOULD I DO? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN MY LAZY BONES BROTHER WOULDN'T COOPERATE!"

"NAUUGH! I don't know what we'll do now. Come over and maybe we can think of a plan."

She hung up. Undyne wasn't one for long calls.

Papyrus set off for Undyne's house the spring starting to return to his step. Undyne would think of a plan. She was the head of the Royal guard so she would know how to solve a puzzle and this situation was definitely puzzling.

Nobody was up this early. The snow fell in silent drifts exaggerating the peace brought by the seclusion. The town was dusted white it looked like the embodiment of purity, a blank page, a new start. In Papyrus's eyes however it reminded him of grated cheese falling gently on a plate of spaghetti.

He thought about this as he trudged through the snow his feet leaving inch thick impressions that were swiftly filled back in after his wake.

The walls of the houses had yet to be covered in snow all though they had been yet to be covered in snow since magic had first caused it snow down there. Snow just didn't stick to those walls. The bright colours were magnificently striking a guiding light to those who had lost their way. Papyrus felt as though if the snow was cheese then the houses must certainly be meatballs.

He thought of this as he crossed the border from Snowdin to Waterfall where Undyne's house was.

"DELICIOUS",

" _E-excuse me-e but what's delicious…. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to ofcourse"_

"SPAGHETTI, IT'S THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD IN THE WORLD"

" _Ss-spaghetti?"_

"YES WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?"

" _Ooo-ookay… I mean only if you want to.. you don't have to"_

Papyrus took a lump of spaghetti out of his pocket and dumped it on the ghosts hand, it fell right through. The ghost seemed to be shaking nervously.

" _S-sorry I wasn't p-prepared…. I didn't think you'd really give me any...I am a ghost s-so I don't really need to eat."_

"BUT IT'S A GIFT FOR MY NEW FRIEND",

" _F-friend_?"

"OFCOURSE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO MY FRIEND?"

" _Oo-okay but I ...am really boring and I'll...p-probably just bother yOOoo..oooOu"_

"NYEH HEH HEH, I CAN ALREADY TELL THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND…..WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

" _N-napstablook…"_

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND NAPSTABLOOK WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

Papyrus dealt out another load of spaghetti this time Napstablook caught it.

" _T-thank y-you…..that..is….. really nice_ "

"THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR", grinned Papyrus

Napstablook blushed slightly at this.

"NAPSTABLOOK I HAVE A QUEST FOR YOU!"

" _Y-yes"_

"IF YOU SEE A SMALLER SKELETON IN A BLUE JACKET WILL YOU MAKE SURE THAT HE DOESN'T GO INTO GRILLBY'S"

" _S-sure"_

"THANK YOU FRIEND, I MUST GO TO UNDYNES HOUSE NOW"

The skeleton stood to his full height and saluted smartly before turning and heading towards Undynes house at a tremendous speed.

Napstablook waved " _B-bye…"_


	3. An appointment

_Hey Undertalers!_

 _Here's the latest chapter. It's kind of angst filled, not sure how that happened ¯\\_ȌᴥȌ_/¯._

 _Mettaton is still a ghost so I referred to him as Mettablook. I am not sure if that's correct, correct me if I am wrong. Anyway Enjoy :D_

 _Napstablook watched the skeleton hurry away, his long legs carried him quickly out of sight he seemed to have so much energy._

 _Napstablook sighed he usually came out this early in the morning to avoid meeting people but he guessed he met someone nice today. He had made a friend. That was pretty nice._

 _...He won't want to be your friend once he finds out how boring you are though will he..._

 _Napstablook shuddered as if he could shake the thoughts out of his head. They had plagued him for as long as he could remember every time he tried to be positive. He would tell himself that he was just being an idiot, that there was no point... that no one would like him._

 _...Didn't you see how quickly he left. He doesn't want to hang with you at all. He probably just gave you that spaghetti because he feels sorry for you..._

 _Tears started to build behind his eyes why did he have ruin everything. He was shaking even more so now._

 _He looked down at the spaghetti and couldn't help but smile. That skeleton had been really eccentric. I won't ruin this Napstablook decided. Papyrus said we were friends so we will be. The tears didn't seem to want to come as much as before. He took a deep breath calming himself as much as he could. The shaking simmered down a bit._

 _I should probably put this on a plate he thought and headed back towards his house._

 _When he reached the house he was careful to open the door as quietly as possible. Mettablook was staying over again even though he lived next door. Napstablook didn't mind though infact it made him happy that his friend wanted to spend so much time with him. Still he didn't want to disturb Mettablook's "beauty sleep". That had always puzzled him as ghosts there appearance never really changed unless they did it on purpose like with Dapperblook._

 _He would have just floated through the door but of course that wasn't an option with the spaghetti. The door creaked despite his best efforts and he found himself cringing._

" _Good morning Blooky! What have you got there?"_

 _Ah there was no need to worry._

" _S-spaghetti…. it's from a friend I made today...I must have been such a bother"._

 _In an instance Mettablook was in front of him beaming "Who was he? How did you meet Oh Darling I need all the details!"_

 _Napstablook recited the tale to the ever grinning Mettablook, who oohed and awwed at all the right places and by the end of it Napstablook found himself wearing quite a broad smile too._

 _The spaghetti lay rather dramatically on a cakestand it was the centrepiece of the rather small table. Mettablook had put a cute little blue bow on it. Looking at it Napstablook felt mildly confused as to why spaghetti needed to wear a bow but Mettablook seemed to know a lot about being cute so he trusted his judgement. Maybe spaghetti wanted to be cute too. He also remembered his early morning intrusion._

" _Um...Metta I didn't wake you earlier did I?"_

" _Oh no Blooky, I had to get up early for an appointment."_

" _Appointment?"_

" _Oh you know that thing I was talking for helping me get my big break with show business."_

" _I-I don't remember you saying that, weren't we going to practice for that concert with shyren?"_

" _Of course we are I'll be back before that, sweetheart. I'll only be an hour at the most."_

" _The concert would probably help get you into show business", muttered Napstablook. Why did he feel so bitter of course Mettablook wanted to start his show business career it was just he didn't realise that he was moving on without him. It was only one appointment right though not a big deal right?_

" _Of course it will Blooky! This will just get things moving a little faster."_

" _Wha-"_

" _Oh I am sorry Darling but I really have to go, why don't you invite your new friend over for a bit I'd love to meet him and I won't be long I promise."_

" _Oh okay, I am not really feeling it up to it right now sorry", said Napstablook but no one heard him. Mettablook was already out the door._


	4. Metta-morphing

Mettablook hurried away from the house frowning. He hoped that he didn't make that exit too rushed. For all of his prowess in show business he was still a terrible actor in front of Blooky. More than that he hated that he was lying but he knew how Blooky would react if he found out that Mettablook was getting a corporeal body.

All of the other Blooks' had done so and after that they had left the farm for good.

 _But I promised him, I wouldn't leave didn't I? When he sees my new body he'll realise that's it's just a new form not a goodbye and besides I won't have to keep this up for long Alphys said that it's almost finished._

Mettablooks mind was full of worry but also full of excitement. As he walked through Waterfall to head to the Lab in Hotlands he couldn't help but feel that something would be different today. That maybe today would be the day he got his new form. He sincerely hoped so. Being a ghost just didn't feel right it felt like was isolated from the rest of the world. It didn't feel…. like him, his skin would itch even though there was anything to actually feel the itch but he could sense it, where it should be at least. He didn't really want the body just to help him start his show business career. He needed it to make him feel whole…

Alphys opened the door in her Mew Mew cutie night dress which was hardly surprising seeing as it was still before Mettablook doubted she had actually gone to sleep yet. Alphys was one of the Undergrounds more nocturnal creatures.

She appeared to be nervous, well more so than usual Mettablook frowned internally although a huge smile was plastered onto his face _One of these days Alyphs I'll help you get out of that shell of yours, I promise!_

"Hello gorgeous! Have you got good news for me today? Oh it would be wonderful if I could use it in tonight's concert. Oh Darling you did such a wonderful job with the stage effects this will really just take the cake! "

"U-um yes actually about that. E-er well you see…..There's something I have to tell you."

"Of course sweetheart."

Alphys paused it was a very long pause filled with a sudden outbreak of nervous sweating and shuffling of feet.

 _Oh please tell me she isn't going to confess_

"Alphys?"

"Um there's a new anime that I think you might like to watch" The sentence was shot out at a terrific speed but it didn't stop there "It's about these school girls one of them is professor who er really likes sharks….. Kinda like me only I like anime and the other one is a robot she built who's her best friend kind of like you Mettaton",

"Alyphs, don't try and change the subject, what's wrong?".

However it seemed that Alphys hadn't heard him "And they u-um have a cat and she built a collar so he could talk and they have loads of cute adventures and…",

"Alphys?".

To Mettablooks dismay Alphys was starting to cry.

"AND and if Nano, that's the robot was to leave the professor would be so lost and Nano has a screw in her back and she just wants to be human but the professor won't take out the screw and and it's because if she does then she knows Nano will leave because what good would the professor be to Nano if Nano was human. "

"Darling what's happening?",

"What good would I be… If you have a body", She started crying even harder choking out the words " I-I wouldn't b-be useful and -hic- you wouldn't... you wouldn't want to me friend. Ahhhh I am so sorry Mettablook -hic- I am the worst friend you could have. I finished the body last week but I was too afraid you would leave me. And I-I am SO SORRY I AM NOT LIKE THE PROFESSER AT ALL SHE'S HONEST TO NANO. I AM SO TERRIBLE… I am sorry Mettablook I am so so sorry I should ha-"

She would have continued but Mettablook was laughing over her.

"Oh Darling you're the smartest idiot I know. I am not going to leave you. You're the Gouda to my Sunakawa. How could you think something like that. Of course things will be different with my new form but our friendship isn't going to change.",

Alphys smiled weakly "that was a really good anime"

Mettablook grinned back "Yes it was now how about you get me in that body, so I can give you a hug!".

Alyphs grinned though her eyes still looked red and puffy. She led Mettablook to a far room where his body had been assembled.

 _Why is everyone so convinced that I'll leave them_ thought Mettablook annoyed _Don't they realise how much I care for them, they're family for heaven's sake._

"Alyphs sweetheart you know that even if I move to the capital, it's only an hours walk from here. The underground is pretty small so it's not like I am really going to be far away that is even if I do move. So I have to admit that I am at a loss as to why you and Blooky are so concerned about my leaving. There must be some tragic misunderstanding."

Alyphs looked as though she was about to get really nervous again but after a moment where judging from her facial expression she was fighting some internal struggle she took a large breath and turned to Mettaton for once she met his gaze head on. She managed to speak without stuttering

"I am going to be honest now because I don't ever want to lie to you again. The reason why I am afraid and I think why Napstablook is afraid too isn't because you'll be moving far away but because when you do move you'll meet so many new people so that you won't want to be friends with us anymore. That you'll realise we're not all that great and you'll move on to better people. We're afraid that you'll forget about us"

Mettablook was shocked and at once for a loss for words. _How could they be so foolish, didn't they realise that we're the best Darlings anyone could ask for._

"Do you really believe that?"

Alyphs nodded.

"Alyphs you're such an idiot. I love you and Blooky so much. You're my superstars do you really think I'd leave my superstars behind. We're a team Blooky and I will be performing in the concert tonight but you'll be in charge in lighting and effects, do you know how important they are for a good show?"

Alphys laughed at the ghosts enthusiasm "I really was an idiot wasn't I?"

Mettaton smiled softly "Yes dear but a fabulous one".

"I love you too, Mettablook"

"I know".

They reached the room and it was filled with various contraptions and tools that Mettablook couldn't even begin to imagine their uses. In the centre of the room under a series of strong overhead lights not unlike those you would find in a surgery was a table. It was cloaked in a sheet that was tramatically pulled back by Alyphs. Mettablook appreciated the theatrics and atmosphere that Alyphs had built up. He appreciated it so much so that it took him a minute to register what it was that was on the table.

It was pure unadulterated beauty. He stared and he was pretty sure he was crying but it was tears of joy.

"Oh Darling it's perfect it's so utterly magnificent. Thank you Darling Thank you!"

Alyphs beamed "Go on, take it out for a test drive."

Mettablook didn't hesitate to slip into the machine. Possession always felt strange. He had tried it before and usually it had felt so horribly invasive but now it felt like he had slipped his hand into a glove or at least how he imagined that would feel. It was his body! His very own body! He was ecstatic, the happiest he had ever been in his life. _I am finally me._ The emotions were overwhelming filling him up so that Alyphs, the room and everything else just disappeared until there was nothing left but this intense feeling of joy. He was so consumed by this feeling that he didn't even realise when it permanently joined him with his new body.

He sat up still getting use to his new arms and single leg. _Dear god I have limbs what a sweet heaven._

"Oh Alyphs! Darling Sweetheart. Thank you so much, Thanks a ton", He winked "Thanks a Metta ton".

It was his special thanks used only when he really meant and he had never been as grateful as he was now. He went to sweep Alyphs up in a hug but she was staring at him blankly.

"...That's it… ", she looked up with a glint in her eye " You should have a new name with that new body. You should be Mettaton the undergrounds only superstar Robot".

Mettablook spent a few moments thinking about it and then Mettaton smiled "You're absolutely right Darling!"

...

Hey Undertalers, Sorry I missed my last deadline. I made this chapter extra long so enjoy. Thanks for all the support y'all. When I started this I really didn't think that anyone would see it. So y'know it makes me pretty happy! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Also I am putting up a poll so you can vote witch character will becoming up in this fic ;)


	5. Her Undyne-ing love

**Hey Undertalers, How are you all? I am awesome like really super pumped. I've decided to have two week intervals between chapters because life is currently throwing work at me non-stop. This chapter is pure fluff so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to vote in the polls for who you want to see next.** **（。＞** **ω** **＜）。**

 **...**

"you're absolutely right darling",

Alphys grinned pulling Mettaton into another hug. _God_ she thought _I was worked over nothing. I am so glad I finally said it though._

" I can show you some of the special features if you like?, there's a disco ball",

"Oh darling you know me so well! We should do that straight aw-",

~WHEN THE SUMMERS ALMOST DONE, MEW MEW KISSY CUTIES STILL KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN~

Mettaton raised an eyebrow…

~HEAVY INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC~

"You should probably answer that",

"Yeah, h-heh…"

"Go on", Metton chuckled

"Here? oh okay... Hello?".

There was a brief pause before Alphys hurriedly hung up the phone.

"Oh My God, that was Undyne. What should I do? What should I say? Why is she ringing me." She stopped blushing furiously "D-does ss-she like m-me... OH MY GOD!",

"Undyne that's your girlfriend right? ",

"G-GIRLFRIEND!, N-no she'd never go out with me.. N-Not that I have a crush on her or anything…. I mean it's not like I-Im in love with her….. ",

Mettaton smirked and Alphys cursed herself for adding that feature.

"Well are you going to call her back?",

"N-No don't be ridiculous she probably thinks that I am super rude she won't want to talk to me ever again!",

"What a pity sweetheart how will you be able to arrange a date with her if you don't call her?"

"...date? With Undyne? That would be so cool… WAIT NO NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!",

The phone started to ring but before Alphys could hang Mettaton grabbed it from her.

"Whoops my hand slipped…. Oh Hello Undyne… No no Alphys is busy at the moment an experiment went wrong when you called so she had to hang up. I can speak on her behalf though",

Alphys was trying to wrestle the phone from Mettaton but he engaged the rocket boosters and floated around the ceiling out of her reach.

 _Damn he's learning how to use that body way too fast._

"You want her to come over? Of course she can, what time? ….Twelve? That's an hour from now… No no it's perfect she'll be there. Your house? ….Excellent, Darling that's wonderful. ...No I call everyone Darling, Sweetheart, Don't worry."

At this point Alphys had found a broom and was trying to swat Mettaton with it while mouthing threats.

"Oh I almost forgot haha, are you free this evening? It's just Alphys got two Vip tickets to tonight's concert and was wondering if you would go with her….. Yes exactly like a date! You can arrange the details yourself! Toodles",

Alphys appeared to be in a state of shock as Mettaton gradually disengaged the rocket boosters to stand in front of her. His grin was making her nervous

"Now there's only one thing left to do.", His smile was turning manic

"W-what's t-that?"

"MAKEOVER!",

The following forty minutes was hell for Alphys as Mettaton busied himself looking for materials that would work for the perfect "Super cute look".

Her favourite MewMewKissyCutie bed covers were destroyed to make a dress. Mettaton hunted aggressively through her cosplay stuff to find her a pair of cat ears which he insisted was necessary. They had little bells on them, it was humiliating.

What ever she wanted to say about Mettaton she had to admit that he was fast and skilled at sowing. The dress fitted superbly but she was desperately trying to think of an excuse to stay at home. However Mettaton simply picked her up and used his rocket launchers to her carry over to Undyne's house. Despite all this they were still five minutes late but according to Mettaton it was called being fashionably late.

Alphys was too busy trying not throw up after the hasty journey to argue. She did not like flying.

Mettaton made some last minute adjustments to her outfit before ringing the doorbell and hiding out of sight. Although Alphys knew that if she tried to escape he would spring out to stop her.

The door was opened in the ever enthusiastic manner of Undyne. She looked confused at seeing Alphys but it was quickly replaced with a blush.

 _Oh god is she embarrassed for me. Did Mettaton really overdo it… is there toothpaste on my face._

Undynes blush appeared to deepen the longer she stared wordlessly at Alphys until Alphys felt she had no choice but to break the silence.

"Uh, Hi U-undyne."


	6. A master plan

"Uh, Hi U-undyne",

Undyne stared at the blushing dinosaur. "HEY ALPHYS!", She paused "Hey, You look really cute",

Alphys started to blush even more deeply.

 _Wait shit did I say something wrong, no she always blushes heck she is really good at being cute wait…_

"ALYPHS!", Shouted Undyne

"Y-yeah?"

"IS THAT A MEW-MEW KISSY CUTIE DRESS?"

"YEAH!, it is, I use to have as a bed cover but then Mettaton made it into a dress for me and oh yeah Mettaton is Mettablook only we gave him a new name because I turned him into a robot. At first I wasn't sure about using my…",

"You made a robot?",

"Yeah!",

"Like an actual Robot?",

"Yeah!",

"OH MY GOD ALPHYS YOU'RE SO COOL! HEY PAPYRUS, ALPHY MADE A ROBOT".

The taller skeleton arrived at the door smiling broadly at Alphys.

"WOWIE, THAT SURE IS SOMETHING. MY BROTHER ALSO LOVES SCIENCE BUT HE NEVER MADE A ROBOT AND HE'S THE BEST. IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE HE'S SUCH A LAZY BONES, IT'S GOOD TO SEE SOMEONE WITH A GOOD WORK ETHIC".

"HEY NERD! I have a great work e _thic ",_

"HE HE OF COURSE UNDYNE….BUT YOU TEND TO BLOW THINGS UP",

Undyne snorted "what else would I do?"

"W-wait is your brother Sans?",

"HE SURE IS!".

"He um works in the Laboratory sometimes, I haven't really talked to h-him much though"

"THAT SNEAKY SKELETON HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT HIS GUARD POST",

Papyrus looked thoughtful for a moment and then it dawned on Undyne.

"Oh Alphys I just remembered we need your help for something, come inside",

Undyne led the way to the kitchen, seeing Alphys there made her feel even more determined to help Papyrus with his plan, Alphys was always working on some science or studying history or something, it made Undyne feel twice as determined as she usually did.

"SO OUR MASTER PLAN IS ER WE DON'T HAVE A MASTER PLAN YET BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SURELY THINK OF ONE WITH YOUR ASSISTANCE!",

Papyrus beamed at Alphys

"Yeah, it's going to be the best master plan ever!", agreed Undyne.

"THE ULTIMATE MASTER PLAN NYEH HEH",

"THE MASTER PLAN OF UNPARALLELED MASTER PLANNESS!",

Undyne watched Alphys smile at there enthusiasm. _I want to surplex boulders…._

"So, u-um what's this master plan for?",

"Oh right well it's pretty cool, its for…",

"MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY PARTY!",

"IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! I AM SO GOING TO CONQUER THIS CAKE",

"Oh is the cake what the master plan is for?",

"NO BUT COOKING IS ONE OF UNDYNE'S SPECIAL TALENTS",

"I AM TALENTED WOOO",

"Um er what do you need me for?",

Suddenly Undyne and Papyrus looked very solemn. Undyne put her hand on Alphys's shoulder.

"Alphys you are extremely vital to this mission! We need you to help us with keeping Sans out of Grillby's and just keeping an eye on him in general so he doesn't run into us making birthday plans. We've got to keep him occupied until six and then we have to get him into Grillby's! You nerds up to the challenge?"

"HE USUALLY GETS OFF AT WORK AT SIX AND HEADS STRAIGHT TO GRILLBY'S SO THE LAST BIT SHOULD BE EASY PEASY",

"What time is it now?", Asked Alphys she was getting that far away look she got when she was being thoughtful.

"Its half twelve, T minus five and a half hours until "The big reveal"", She slammed her fist on the table "we don't have long to plan he could be walking into Grillby's at any second now".

Both Undyne and Papyrus looked at Alphys expectantly _Come on_ thought Undyne _I know you can do it Alphys you always work best when you're solving a problem for someone else._

"W-well I could pretend that an error was reported from the core that might keep him distracted for a bit while. We'd have to check every possibility to find out what went wrong so it might take awhile and I can pretend to be sick so he has to do most of the work..",

"ALPHYS I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT", Undyne picked up the dinosaur and spun her around in a hug "IT'S GOING TO BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER THROWN!".

She put down Alphys awkwardly and they both blushed.

"I AM NOT SURE, SANS IS VERY GOOD AT TELLING WHEN PEOPLE ARE LYING",

"NAH, that's just you can't lie for beans HEHEH!", She noogied Papyrus as she said this laughing at his squealing

"NYEEEH HEEEH OKAY WELL I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GET ON WITH THE PARTY PLANNING, PLEASE TRY YOUR BEST ALPHYS."

"Yeah! See you at the party super nerd!",

"Oh, I can't make it to the party until later, I um told Mettaton and Napstablook that I'd help with setting up the stage and the sound systems and all that. Er U-undyne you're still um going to the concert r-right", the last sentence came out all at once. Alphys was looking away in seeming embarrassment.

 _Oh my god the concert how could I forget about that. I am going on a date with Alphys. I thought maybe that Mettaton was joking but Alphys actually seems serious. SWEET POTATOES I AM ACTUALLY GOING ON A DATE WITH ALPHYS, BE COOL UNDYNE BE ANIME._

"HELL YEAH I AM IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Alphys's grin was so wide it seemed in danger of splitting her face her voice was almost a whisper

"Awesome Undyne that's really Awesome",

"YEAH, you want to meet up outside Grillby's",

"Yeah if I am not already there towards the end of the party then I'll definitely be outside there at ten",

"Cool it's going to be fun hehe",

"WHATS HAPPENING?",

"Um Undyne and I are going on a D-d-date to the concert in waterfall",

" A CONCERT THAT WOULD BE A GREAT END TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY! CAN WE ALL COME?"

Undyne looked uncertainly at Alphys who reflected her expression right back at her

"Um… I suppose I could ask Mettaton",

"EXCELLENT, GOOD LOOK LYING TO MY BROTHER NYEH HEH HEH",

"E-er thank you?",

"Do you want me to walk you home?",

"Um, it's okay you don't have to, I mean you should probably stay and help Papyrus",

"DON'T FEAR ALPHYS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO JUST FINE, I ALSO NEED TO RING GRILLBY SO GO ON AHEAD",

Undyne smiled "Lets go!",

…

 **Hey Undertalers,Just a note that in this Undyne and Alphys start dating before frisk falls. Also I have a head cannon that Alphys is less nervous when she's around Undyne. Thank you all for sticking around this long :D Have a great day!**


End file.
